


Exposed

by signsofmybts



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Formula 1, Formula One, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsofmybts/pseuds/signsofmybts
Summary: Daniel always knew there was something wrong with max, but never in a million years would he have though that the dutch man was abused by his own dad. Daniel is livid and wants nothing more that to expose jos Verstappen to the world.basically a short story where daniel is fed up with max his dad Jos and is about to expose him to the fans on track and who are watching
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> before starting I want to put a trigger warning out this one shot contains abuse, panic attacks and homophobia. I always want to mention that this is all fictional even though the people mention in this story are real people nothing else in the story is real and is all made up.

Daniel POV

Daniel had always known that there was something more to max Verstappen than what the Dutch man showed. Yes he was quite outspoken and he had an anger issue, but when behind closed door, when there where no cameras on the man he was quite, he didnt talk more than necessarily and one thing Daniel knew for sure max his dad Jos was no good, but Daniel never really knew to what extent. Daniel knew that max his dad was rude, homophobic and overall a hypocrite and was trying to make max into a mini him. There where multiple occasions where Jos tried to intimidate Daniel, scare him off and even threatened him. But Daniel never knew that Jos was abusive behind closed doors, but this all changed after Baku 2018.

Max and Daniel crashed into each other on track during the race what ultimately led to Daniel his retirement from the race. To say that Daniel was pissed was an understanding, he was livid, he didnt attend the debrief but flew immediately back to Monaco, wanting to blow off steam and to forget. That next day max showed up on Daniel his doorstep with beer and an apology but Daniel was still to mad, he took the beer but told max that he didnt want to see him for a bit. Daniel could clearly see the disappointment in max his face but he knew that if ma stayed that it would only become even more ugly. 

But the look on max his face was eating away at Daniel. He felt guilty for turning max away, he felt guilty for not letting max explain properly. So later that day Daniel made his way to max his apartment. As max his teammate and closest friend Daniel had a spare key to the apartment. But once at the apartment Daniel could hear shouting coming from max his place. The shouting was in Dutch so Daniel didnt understand much of it, but he could hear it was Jos and he also could very much hear that he was angry. Daniel unlocked the locked door and walked in quietly. He didnt see max nor Jos so he went the way the shouting was coming from. Once close to max his bedroom he could see max and Jos clearly. He knew both man hadnt noticed him but he could see clear. And what he saw was something he didnt like, max was on the ground bruised on his face. He wanted to walk away until he saw Jos pulling max up by his shirt and slamming him against the wall, screaming at him. He raised is fist and punched max in the face, Daniel assumed again. He couldnt watch anymore so I walked away quickly and quietly. 

Things started to fall in place from Daniel, max his anger issues, him always being extremely tensed when Jos was around, the random bruised max had ( he always said that they came from sporting or him falling) and why is always was so quite when there was no one around. Daniel was angry he wanted to run back to max his apartment and punch Jos in the face but he knew this would only make things worse, so I did the next best thing, calling Cristian and asking is Jos could maybe come to the next view races, of course Daniel couldnt tell the real reason so he made one up.

And since that day Daniel sworn to himself that he would keep an eye out on max, staying over at his after a bad race so Jos couldnt get to him, looking for bruises on max and simply being there for him as a friend things seemed to clear up, max didnt show up to races with bruises on his body and Jos wasnt to be found in the paddock as offend. Daniel hoped things would stay like this. 

And brings us to today 2021 Daniel had long left redbull, wanted something new and wanting to get away from the toxicity of Jos, but Renault turned out not being the best choice, so I signed with McLaren what has worked out quite well up until now, he like Lando as a teammate and being back on the podium felt nice. Max had, had 3 new team mates since Daniel left, Pierre and Albon being demoted after poor performance, Daniel could only assume that both boys couldnt handle the pressure of Jos Verstappen and cracked. Max his current team mate was Nico Hulkenberg and things seemed alright, that was until the Bahrain GP. Max made a big mistake and had to retire the car, max was mad at himself and Jos was livid. Daniel landed in Monaco a day after max did due to some of media things. He went straight to max his apartment and heard shouting. Daniel feared for the worse and waited until Jos left before rushing into max his apartment. And here was max sitting on the ground against the wall of his bedroom, shaking, crying, bruises everywhere and blood dripping from his nose. Daniel rushed over to him and dropped on his knees Infront of max. holding the Dutch man.

The Dutch man couldnt hold his emotions anymore, he cried and cried. Daniel fixed up his bruises and gave max an icepack. Max ended opening up to Daniel, about all the abuse he had to endear for most of his life. From the beating his dad gave him, to the worst said to max, the days without eating when max performed poorly in his carting days, the locking him up and the pain ass kicking him out of the car while in Italy after a bad carting race.

Daniel was shocked to say the least. He stayed with max for the remainder of the time until they had to go to Vietnam for the next race. Daniel took care of max, made sure the bruises where gone before leaving and giving max the mental support he definitely needed. 

But Daniel was fad up. Fad up with Jos Verstappen. He wanted Jos gone forever, gone out of max his life and he wanted to expose the fucker and there is where his plan started, rilling Jos up until he point where he wanted to speak to Daniel in private. But this wouldnt be private Daniel would make sure of that. 

Max had told Daniel how his dad hated his friendship with Daniel, not wanting max to developed feeling like how he did with his old carting mate, Jos didnt want a weak faggot as a son. So Daniel would make sure to be around max 24/7. Sharing hotel rooms and rides, going out for dinner and posting as much on his social media for Jos to see. And it worked. You see max and Daniel where both on the podium at the China GP and Daniel would make sure to hug max on the podium for everyone to see. And right after that race Daniel got a text from Jos saying they needed to speak in private after the first free practice of the Dutch GP. 

So once Daniel and Max landed in Monaco Daniel knew he needed to prepare part 2 of his plan the exposing. So before going to max his apartment to cuddle like they did for the past weeks Daniel made a groupchat with Carlos, Lando, Alex, Pierre and Nico. Daniel explained briefly what was going on before scheduling a meet up the next day. 

That night when cuddling was the first time Daniel and Max kissed. Both man knowing very well that they crossed the line and knowing that they were probably more than friend. But neither man left it unspoken, max because he was scared of his dad and his own feeling, Daniel knowing that max wasnt ready yet, but knowing he fell madly in love with max along the way.

The meeting was at Daniel is place during a time he knew max was out with his personal training. He was happy to hear all man where in on his plan. Daniel sadly also learned that all of max his former teammates has had problems with Jos, he of course had a feeling of it because Alex and Pierre where thriving at Alpha Tauri. Carlos had told how Jos was so involved with Toro Rosso back in the days when he and max where teammates. Max would always get the best materials, best people, best strategy where Carlos was almost neglected thats why he and his dad spread the rumours about max back then, out of pure desperation. He also learned that Jos was the reason why Carlos was eventually kicked from Redbull. 

But what shocked him the most is what Alex and Pierre had told. Jos was manipulating them both, treating them, putting immense pressure on them and sadly just how he did with max, Jos had it both Alex and Pierre breaking both boy until they both had no self confidence left anymore, to scared to fuck up, to scared what Jos would do if they werent challenging max and werent getting the best out of max. all drivers cried that day, cried for max, for Alex, for Pierre and for Carlos. They all knew that they had to put an end to this.

The plan was that Nico would give them entrance to the Redbull energy station on Thursday to set up cameras in all the rooms. Jos had let Daniel known that he wanted to speak with Daniel at the energy station. All the cameras would be connected to Lando his laptop and the camera in the room with Jos and Daniel would be connected to Lando his Twitch and would be streamed there so that everyone could see, but the twitch stream would also be connected to all the big screens at the track for all the Dutch fans to see, to see what kind of monster Jos Verstappen was.

Friday rolled around quicker than Daniel had wished for. Lando and Alex had let him known that all the cameras where successfully installed and linked to his laptop. Nico would stay with max making sure he was okay, Lando and Alex would be at the McLaren station on Lando is laptop streaming everything and Pierre and Carlos would be waiting just outside the door watching the stream and stepping in if needed.

Daniel was on his way to the energy station, he was nervous, he didnt know what the expect and what would happened.

He entered the energy station and went to the room Jos has texted him earlier. He check his phone one last time, he saw a text from Lando that they could see Jos clearly and would start streaming on twitch once Daniel would enter, he also said that they would also cast to the big screen once thing would heat up.

Daniel entered the room and there he was Jos. Daniel wanted to greet him bur Jos shut him down.

dont you dare to say a word you disgusting faggot, Ive always hated you, you good for nothing driver. You are not good for max and I want you to stay the fuck away from max, I dont want you to ruin him, turn him into a fucking weakling, I dont want him to become one of you, a fucking homo. Ive worked to hard to make max the way he is and I will not let anyone ruin that. You stay the fuck away or else Jos shouted to Daniel.

Daniel was max call him whatever you want but dont insult max like that.

or else what, beat me up like how you did with max, Alex and Pierre, locked me up like you did with max, call me names? Insult me? Abuse me? Scare away my friends? Or kick me out in the middle of nowhere. Tell Jos. How would you beat me up? With your belt how you did with max when he was young, leave marks all across my back, would you push out a cigarette into my skin? Like you did on max his shoulders? Would you cut me with that pocket knife you have in your back pocket like you did with max in 2017? Or would you just use your fists like you do with max all the time and how you did with Alex and Pierre? I know everything you peach of shit Max, Pierre and Alex told me everything and Ive seen and heard it myself, Ive seen the scares max has, Ive seen the bruises, Ive heard you scream and Ive see you do it. I have seen you beating up max Daniel shouted back.

Jos looked taken aback by this but he recovered quick, his face turned calm and evil you have nothing to proof this with Ricciardo, its your word against mine, and I will hurt you worse than what I did with max and those pathetic ex-team mates of his. I will make your life a living hell, Ill make sure youll get a f1 seat ever again, I will beat just how I did with those lil team mates of max, Ill make sure you cant even stand up and pass out of pain how I did when I found my pathetic excuse of a son when I found him kissing that caring mate off his. Believe me Ricciardo I will Jos said. He walked slowly to Daniel and Dan knew what was coming, he braced himself for the first hit. 

It hurts like a bitch the first hid to his face, Daniel was thrown against the wall while Jos was shouting at him in Dutch, he fell to the grown and felt the kick. Daniel waited for the next but it never happened. Carlos and Pierre broke down the door and took Jos, worked him to the ground making sure he couldnt get up and couldnt get to Daniel. Soon after the circuit security rushed in taking Jos and leading him out of the room. Once Jos was gone everything sunk in. everything what just happened caught up to Daniel, and Daniel broke he completely broke down. He couldnt keep it in anymore. He felt 2 pairs of arms around me and he could register Carlos and Pierre hugging him, bringing him up to his feed and taking him out of the room and into the main room of the energy station. Daniel was in a state of shock. He couldnt see and couldnt think. He heard people talking but couldnt make out what was said. 

Max POV

Max felt good, it was his home race and he was exited, free practice went amazing and he wanted nothing more than to celebrate this was Daniel. Max knew damn well that he and Daniel needed to talk about what happened nights back. The kiss was initiated by max, max didnt regret it one bit, he had been developing feelings for Dan for a long time now. Max didnt know what overtook him but when they where cuddling last night Daniel had just looked to handsome and before max knew he had placed his lips against Dans. Max was overjoyed when Daniel kissed back and pulled him even closer. But max was scared, scared of his dad finding out, scared of what his dad might do to Daniel, scared of what would happen afterwards but mostly scared of his own feelings. Max had never felts so strongly towards anyone before. 

Max was on his way to McLaren where Daniel would be but Nico came his was asking if max wanted to watch the free f2 qualifications and how could max turn down his team mate so the when on their way to the pit wall to watch. 

But not long into the qualifications all the big screens turned black. Max was confused not knowing what was going on. But soon the screen went back on, but instead of qualifying max his dad and Daniel came on the screen. Max was even more confused but that all turned into fear once the sound came on as well. And max could hear his dad clearly.

You are not good for max and I want you to stay the fuck away from max, I dont want you to ruin him, turn him into a fucking weakling, I dont want him to become one of you, a fucking homo. Ive worked too hard to make max the way he is and I will not let anyone ruin that. You stay the fuck away or else 

Max started shaking out of anger because no one was allowed to speak to Daniel like that, but also shaking out of anxiety, scared of what would come next. Max felt Nico had hand on his shoulder.

or else what, beat me up like how you did with max, Alex and Pierre, locked me up like you did with max, call me names? Insult me? Abuse me? Scare away my friends? Or kick me out in the middle of nowhere. Tell Jos. How would you beat me up? With your belt how you did with max when he was young, leave marks all across my back, would you push out a cigarette into my skin? Like you did on max his shoulders? Would you cut me with that pocket knife you have in your back pocket like you did with max in 2017? Or would you just use your fists like you do with max all the time and how you did with Alex and Pierre? I know everything you peach of shit Max, Pierre and Alex told me everything and Ive seen and heard it myself, Ive seen the scares max has, Ive seen the bruises, Ive heard you scream and Ive see you do it. I have seen you beating up max max could hear Daniel say. 

At this point max had tears in his eyes hearing out loud what had happened to him but also hearing about was his dad has done to his former teammates. It was overwhelming to max. max was to thankful Nico was there because max wouldnt know if is could see and hear this all alone. 

you have nothing to proof this with Ricciardo, its your word against mine, and I will hurt you worse than what I did with max and those pathetic ex-team mates of his. I will make your life a living hell, Ill make sure youll get a f1 seat ever again, I will beat just how I did with those lil team mates of max, Ill make sure you cant even stand up and pass out of pain how I did when I found my pathetic excuse of a son when I found him kissing that caring mate off his. Believe me Ricciardo I will

Max his dad said while walking up to Daniel. Max knew what was coming, it had happened way to offend to him. At this point max was crying controllingly and Nico was holding him up right. It all got to max knowing what would happened, knowing the whole world now would know about the abuse and even worse about his sexuality.

Jos had hit Daniel in the face, thrown him into the wall and had kicked him in the stomach before Carlos and Pierre kicked the door down and put max his dad to the ground. But max was no longer watching. He felt the pure panic taking over, max knew that the was having a panic attack to overwhelmed about everything and to scared of what will happen. He knew he had to get away but he couldnt, he couldnt walk, couldnt think, couldnt talk. The panic attack was taking over his whole body, his legs giving in and he could feel Nico fulling supporting his weight and carrying max always and into a quite room, Nico has set max down.

max, max can you hear me? max could hear Nico say. Max nodded his head.

good max okay focus on me okay, mac can you tell me 5 things you see in this room, can you do that max? Nico asked. Max again nodded his head.

He looked around and said i-I can see a c-couch, I c-can see a window, I see you, I see the the water bottles and I see the pink cushion max said feeling himself calm down a bit now that he had to concentrate.

good max, good now can you tell me 4 things you can touch? max heard Nico say. Max nodded and spoke I can touch you, my racing suit and the ground 

yes max now please tell me 3 things you can hear okey? Nico told max. max spoke up and said I can hear the cars, I can hear you and I can hear the people outside 

very good max, now please tell me 2 things you can smell will ya Nico once more spoke. Max who was seemingly more relaxed spoke up I can smell sweat and gasoline 

Nico laughed quietly about this and spoke once more good now lastly tell me one thing you can taste salt from my tears max spoke up. 

Max seemed now way calmer that he was 10 minutes before when Nico carried him inside the room. He still looked shaken up and on his toes but max could think a bit more clearer now and regained control of his own body.

Daniel POV final pov

Once Daniel was sat down on the couch and he slowly cam back from his state of shock he could feel his body starting to hurt. His threw his arm around his stomach and groaned out in pain. Pierre and Carlos immediately shot up from the place where they where sitting and keeping an eye out on Daniel. He handed him an ice pack that he could hold against his stomach, while Alex pressed an icepack to his face. Alex had joined Carlos and Pierre once they had cut off the life stream, while Lando went looking for Nico and Max.

where is Max, is he okay? Daniel spoke up. All 3 man shook their hear and told Daniel that they didnt know where max was currently. 

Daniel could see Christian coming their way with a tray with cups, probably tea. Christian had asked Daniel how he was doing while handing all the boys a cup of tea. Daniel said that he was doing fine apart from his body hurting like a bitch. Christian also apologized to both Pierre and Alex for not seeing what Jos had done and for allowing Jos in the pit box knowing he was no good. Both Pierre and Alex had told him that it was okay, no one knew what Jos was doing to them behind closed doors, no one could have prevented it.

Daniel looked up from his cup and saw Nico, Lando coming their way. Max was in the middle of both. Max looked just as bad as Daniel imagined he looked now. Max was pale and his eyes where bloodshot. Nico and Lando and put max down besides Daniel and nodded their heads to the rest telling that they should give both max and Daniel some privacy. Everyone left.

I am so sorry was the first thing max said. sorry for what Maxy, you did nothing wrong, if all I should say sorry to you, for not being there for you sooner and for letting this all happen. Daniel spoke up while pulling the Dutch man into a hug. Max was the first one to pull away from the hug and looked at Daniel. Soon enough Daniel closed the gab between the both of them. His lips meeting max his lips. Max was quick to deepen the kiss, desperate for it, he had been wanting to do this so long and even more after the small kiss they had shared nights ago. Both man knew they had to lot to talk about. A lot to short out and a lot to arrange with their teams and legally against Jos. But that was all worries for later. All they cared about right now was the kiss and each other.

They would be fine, they knew that now.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of this one shot. Ive had this idea for a view days now but never knew how to put in on paper, I didnt know if I wanted to make it into a one shot or a small story, but I thought about in while biking today and came up with this longer one shot. I hope you liked it, sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes English isnt my first language and I am dyslectic. Also I hope the beginning was okay, I always struggle with beginnings. Please let me know what you though of it, give it a like and maybe follow me. I hope to write soon again, so until then.


End file.
